


【暴卡】供词 （路人抹布，Nc-17）一发完

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 其实是卡被路人抹布，但是是为了暴乱才被人抹布的，就算作暴卡了。第一人称口吻，祝您用餐愉快。





	【暴卡】供词 （路人抹布，Nc-17）一发完

先生，请耐心点，我会把我经历的一切都说出来。

 

令你们遗憾了，火箭的爆炸并没有杀死我，也没有杀死他。我们掉进了海里，靠海水的低温缓冲了伤害。幸亏有暴乱的帮助，我漂在海上昏迷了很久都没有死，最后漂到了岸边。

 

爆炸让我们两个受伤都很严重，我的衣服全都破破烂烂，但身上却意外的没有烫伤和骨折，我知道一定是暴乱帮忙修复了我。但是高温和火焰让暴乱也很虚弱，在用最后一点能量治疗好我后，连在脑内跟我对话都很困难。我是他的宿主，为了能救活他，我当然什么都愿意做。

 

虽然苏醒的那天是个晚上，但出于羞耻心我还是偷了一件大衣，那种驼色的女士长风衣。我知道我全裸着穿它会让我看起来更奇怪，但是没办法，总好过身上那些遮不住任何东西的破布条。然后我抢劫了一个刚从路边经过的外卖员，我蹲在路边一边啃着油腻的披萨一边忍受落在头顶的拳头，就像一个疯了的流浪汉，我发誓我这辈子都没有这么丢脸过。

 

吃掉人类的头和内脏会让暴乱恢复得更快些，但当时的他还无法延伸出自己的外形，我也做不到开膛破肚地吞噬同类，就只能这样杯水车薪地进食。后来披萨吃完了，外卖员也打累了，我蜷缩在原地动也动不了，疼得只能发出咝咝的声响。我不知道自己到底是哪里触碰到了那个外卖员的神经，他突然踢着我让我滚进旁边没有路灯的巷子里，我以为他要继续揍我，但是他却把我推起来跪在地上，然后拉下裤子拉链，把勃起的阴茎塞进了我的嘴里。

 

先生，不要问我当时为什么不反抗，就算被暴乱治好了伤，我也没有时间让自己从爆炸中完全恢复，更别说刚刚遭受了一顿毒打了。而且我是个博士，是个科学家，是生命基金会的负责人，我的手是用来操纵精密仪器的，而不是用来握成拳头施加暴力的。

 

他把阴茎操进了我的嘴，我就乖乖含住了，我知道我没有任何别的选择。先生，你可能不会相信，我的口活很好，甚至好过和你做爱的任何一个女人。因为给男人口交对我来说是一种必备的生存技能，是的，生存手段。对你，对你们不是，但对我是。

 

我在科研方面的天分，使我很小的时候就得以和更加年长的人一起学习，但你们可能想不到，那些高学历的男人在性上反而有着更加变态的癖好。对他们来说，我就是个大眼睛的、文静又乖巧的漂亮男孩，异国的肤色和长相加倍了对他们的吸引。他们常常打着协助我科研的名号靠近我，然后把我反锁在办公室或者厕所隔间里，把我按在他们的两腿之间，让我吸他们肮脏的阴茎，如果我不听话就会打我，或者威胁把我这个年轻的孩子赶出科研的队伍。

 

我没办法，先生，那时候的我根本无力反抗，我只能乖乖照做，他们操完我的嘴还射在我的脸上，用手机照下来说白色的精液配在我棕色的皮肤上格外诱人，最后又逼我用舌头舔着喝下那些膻腥的液体。我就是那个时候学会了给男人口交，我知道该怎么用舌头去刺激他们的马眼，怎么用嘴巴裹住的同时用舌头在柱身上画圈，什么时候深喉，什么时候再低头含住他们的囊袋，还有怎么做出让他们更加兴奋的淫荡表情以及色情喘息。只有更熟练的技巧才能让他们更快点射出来，这样我就能让自己的膝盖尽快地离开又硬又冷的地面。

 

不过糟糕的是，没过多久他们就不满足于我的嘴了，我也发现他们并非是逐个行动，而会凑在一起商量怎么使用我这个免费的娼妓。先生，对不起，或许我不该在这段供词里加上这段回忆，或许我应该一辈子都低着头藏掖住这个秘密，但我还是想说出来。

 

我这辈子都不会忘记那个下午，我们刚完成一份科技研究，所有人都很兴奋，当然也包括我，因为这是我入学后的第一个项目。我们发现的新抗体可以更好地对抗女性的乳腺癌变，我实在太高兴了，甚至没有发现他们三个一起靠了过来，他们架住我，脱我的衣服和裤子，又掐又摸，恶心的嘴唇游走在我的全身，还感叹从没想到过棕色的皮肤会拥有如此粉嫩可爱的乳头。我很怕，幻想着这次同以往一样，只要我用嘴巴让他们都射出来就行了，但是我还是太天真了。他们用手指蘸着冰凉润滑剂伸向我的后面，插进我的后穴，一根又一根，然后是粗大的阴茎，轮番地操着我。我的嘴巴记得它们的形状，最后屁股也记住了。我想逃走，但是无法发出任何呼救，因为我的嘴巴被塞进了自己的内裤。他们就在那个下午一起强奸了我，那是第一次，却不是最后一次。他们经常来操我，逼我对他们打开双腿，还用着各种冠冕堂皇的借口。直到我彻底地离开那个研究院，有了自己的研究所和基金会，才彻底摆脱了那个噩梦。

 

先生，我想你听到这里就该明白了，我为什么会出现在红灯区，无比熟练地做这种事，虽然我不愿意承认，但是那些经历使我早就知道该怎么敞开自己的身体去讨好同性

 

从那以后我就开始禁欲，性爱使我作呕，并且我想把自己真正地、毫无保留的献给科学。感谢上帝的垂怜，我遇到了暴乱，我的能力和地位令他选择让我成为他的宿主。你可能对他不了解，他来自外星，你不知道他是多么的美，他的力量无与伦比，只有他才能帮助我完成拯救全人类的愿望和使命。之前我把自己先给科学，那么现在，我愿意把我的一切都献给他。

 

在吞下那个外卖员的精液后，我突然听到了暴乱在我体内的颤动，他说他需要更多，人类的精液比肝脏更有助于他的恢复。我太惊喜了，我没想到肮脏的性侵会带来这样意外的收获，我又重新握住他半软的阴茎给他口交，更加努力，用上了我所有的技巧。他一边爽得倒吸气一边骂我是条母狗，我不介意，我只想要他的精液而已。他第二次射到我的嘴里后，我感到暴乱的触手从我的皮肤上延伸出来，他可以成形了，虽然还只能勉强形成他的头部，但这也让人足够惊喜了。那个可怜的又愚蠢的外卖员，还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，暴乱地出现几乎让他吓尿了裤子，但还没等他发出尖叫，暴乱就咬下了他的头。

 

暴乱的状态很不好，进食也很困难，他吃的很不干净，刚吃完一颗头就重新回到了我的身体。别这么惊讶的看着我，先生，你们不理解暴乱，但是我理解。为了暴乱，为了科学，有时候牺牲是必要的，你难道忘了圣经上亚伯拉罕是怎样牺牲自己的儿子以撒吗？

 

那个无头的尸体我看了也很恶心，但是没办法，暴乱吃不下去了，我就只好勉强地把他拖进垃圾桶。我能听到暴乱在我身体里小声催促我，他还需要更多的能量。既然精液可以让他快速恢复，那我就给他去找更多的精液 。先生，你知道的，精液不像肝脏和脑袋那样容易获得，想要得到就只通过性爱的刺激和高潮，所以我去了更为方便的地方。

这是我第一次到红灯区，我以前做梦都不会想到自己有朝一日会在这里，并且是服务者而非顾客。我裹着那件紧巴巴的女式风衣在街边畏首畏尾，不知道怎么做才能揽到客人，那些和我同样处境的男妓穿得招摇又暴露，我几乎不好意思抬头看他们。有一群醉汉朝我走过来，隔着几米外都能闻到他们身上的酒气和汗臭，围到我周围吹着口哨对我指指点点，他们可能认出来我，毕竟我经常出现在电视屏幕上。好在他们没有，或者已经醉到分不清谁是谁了，他们推推搡搡地把我塞到巷子里，去扯我的衣服和领子。

 

其中一个说，他从没操过像我这种高鼻梁大眼睛的异域美人儿，一个说我看起来像个第一次出来卖淫的大学生，还有一个说他觉得我有印度血统，想要我扭着腰给他跳一段印度舞。听到最后一个人的话，他们四个都笑了，开始起哄让我跳舞。我拒绝，想要跪下去直接开始给他们口角，但是他们不许，掐着我的肩膀让我先跳舞再给他们操。那个男人手劲大得要死，我快被他掐出眼泪，我不想再挨揍了，只能低三下四地说我照做。我一抬起双手衣服就敞开了，他们发现我外衣下面什么都没有，笑得更欢了，一声一声地骂我是个淫荡的婊子，把手伸进来摸我的屁股。我虽然有巴基斯坦的血统，但这并不意味着我就会跳印度舞，我除了照着印象里的画面扭腰，就什么也不会了，他们一脸淫笑，我这辈子都没那么屈辱过。

 

他们很快就对我烂透的舞姿失去了兴趣，一个个地解开裤子想要操我，他们把阴茎顶到我脸上，又腥又臭，我几乎想吐。四根阴茎挺在面前，我只能每个含上一口再去吸下一个，他们觉得这样不爽，又突然想起来我下面还有一个洞，于是又开始一前一后地操我的屁股。

先生，你确定要听我说这段吗？我比那条街上里最廉价的男妓还要下流，我趴在一个男人的身上，屁股里塞了两根阴茎，一会被向上顶起，一会又被操得前推。还有另外两根，一个在我嘴里，一个在我手里。太多了，我应接不暇，我的后穴被填得太满，又痛又爽，每当我想要失声尖叫，嘴里的那根就会用力地操进来，堵住我的喉咙，让我的呻吟和口水一起合不拢地流下来。他们换了很多姿势，但我的两张嘴里始终都会有那么一两根，最后肛口被操得无法合拢，变成一个圆圆的洞向外流着精液。我虽然被操得有些失神，但还没到神志不清的地步，我想起来暴乱需要这些精液，于是我急忙咽下嘴里的东西，又当着他们四个的面把手伸到后面，抠出那些白浊填到自己嘴里，把每根可能粘到的手指都舔得干干净净。我猜那场景一定很淫荡，不然那四个男人不会让自己已经射了好几遍的鸡巴再次勃起，他们骂我是婊子，荡妇，骂我是吸男精活着的烂货，然后又把我推到地上想要再来一次。

 

我太累了，只能趴在地上，心想接着操我也可以，只要能给我更多的、能让暴乱恢复的精液，想操我多少次都可以。但是我松软的穴口并没有等到任何一根肉棒，我发现自己被银灰色的液体包裹住了，覆盖住我的全身直到整张脸。天哪，你根本想象不到我当时的心情，暴乱在我的帮助下恢复了，我放松了自己的神经，任由他占满我的身体，利用我吃掉了那四个男人。这次他好了很多，至少其中三个男人都吃得十分干净彻底，只有最后一个只咬掉了头，留下了整齐的切口，那个尸体也成了你们抓捕我的罪证。

 

然后暴乱重新缩回我的体内，他需要时间来消化这些营养，我也跟着他直接昏睡了过去。

 

所以，警官，就因为我当时的掉以轻心，才这样被你们轻松捕获。但是暴乱他还需要更多的营养，所以你们愿意再给我提供一些精液吗？你们要不要试试我？你们不想操一操一个异国面孔的漂亮男人？或者抱着以下克上的满足感，操一次那个经常出现电视上的博士总裁？

 

拒绝我也没有关系，我说这么多就是为了拖延时间，你们没发现吗？暴乱他醒了


End file.
